Rise & Fall
by GirHugs
Summary: People always say that Steve is like an angel and that Tony makes their lives a living hell. ...They really have no idea how accurate those statements are. (AU- Angels and Demons)


**Disclaimer:** Avengers belong to Marvel.

**A/N:** This starts right after the events of 'The Avengers,' but I ignore Agent Coulson dying (because, doesn't everyone? hehe)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

"So, Captain, what do you think of the team we assembled?" Director Fury leans back in his chair and studies the Super Soldier's face. Captain Rogers looks tired but determined to finish the debriefing.

"Widow and Hawkeye obviously work well together already and I think that they'd best be able to assimilate into a team dynamic if they had the familiarity of their partnership to anchor from. Thor is powerful and a well-fought warrior. He's easy-going enough to get along with others. Dr. Banner is brilliant, if a little reserved. The Hulk is a force to be reckoned with. But he seemed willing enough to fight alongside us. And Stark is…" the Captain falters in his assessment. "Interesting."

The Director shakes his head and huffs out a laugh at the Captain's choice of word.

"Listen," Director Fury sighs. "I know Stark's personality is grating, but he's intelligent, resourceful, wealthy, and a power-hitter." The Director lifts a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. "And as much as this pains me to admit, I think he's necessary for the team to succeed."

"I agree," Steve says earnestly.

"You do?" Fury narrows his gaze.

"Yes," Rogers nods. "While his personality might make it difficult for him to integrate into the team, that isn't actually my primary concern."

The Director leans forward in his chair and crosses his arms over the desk. "And what _is_ your primary concern, Captain?"

The Captain meets Fury's gaze levelly, apparently coming around to some sort of decision. After a minute, he lets out a weary sigh and gets to his feet.

"I hadn't planned on informing SHIELD of this, but given Stark's existence, we can't really move forward until all secrets are revealed," the Captain explains as he begins to unbutton his jacket.

"And you revealing this information necessitates you revealing your person?" Fury growls warily, uncomfortable with the idea of anyone hiding a secret from SHIELD.

Rogers smiles blandly and then pulls his shirt off over his head. "It will make it easier for you to believe if you see proof, rather than just take my word for it." With a quick, assessing glance at the dimensions of the room, he turns around.

The Director is confused for a brief moment but then great white wings suddenly snap into existence, branching from the Captain's heavily muscled back.

There's a quiet moment of astonishment. Without really thinking about it, the Director reaches a hand out. Before his fingers can touch the wing in front of him, it jerks away from his hand and he can feel a soft rush of air over his skin, which is confirming enough by itself.

"Mutant?" Fury asks, knowing about another man with wings like the ones before him.

"Fallen angel, actually," Steve glances over his shoulder, cheeks stained an embarrassed red. He waits another minute to let the Director come to terms with this overwhelming revelation and then the wings disappear.

The Captain takes his seat and waits for the Director to speak. Fury looks thoughtful; his mind is already racing to figure out how SHIELD can best use-

"Wait," the Director's gaze sharpens. "You said secrets. As in, more than one."

"Ah, yes," Steve nods, mouth drawn into a grim line. "My status as a Fallen, while by itself might be extremely beneficial to an organization like SHIELD, will actually make things difficult for Stark and I to co-exist."

"And why's that?"

"Because-"

"I'm a Risen," brusque words cut across the Captain's explanation.

Both men turn to see Tony Stark leaning against the wall at the other end of Director Fury's office. The low lighting casts shadows over his body, blanketing him in darkness.

"A Risen?" The Director questions impatiently, angered that Stark had somehow managed to get into his office without him even noticing.

Stark's lips curl upwards into a wicked smile as he steps out of the shadows. As he approaches, the Director can see that his eyes are pitch black.

"A Risen _Demon_, Director. Please, do keep up," Stark taunts haughtily. "Given the contrary nature of our beings, having Captain Spanglepants and I in close proximity may be detrimental."

"It can be done," Rogers meets Stark's dark gaze before turning towards the Director. "We _can_ work together, it will just be…difficult."

Stark lets out an inelegant snort. "Understatement of the fucking millennium."

"Can you work together or not, Stark?" The Director snaps.

"Yes, sir," Stark sneers. "We can."

"Good," Fury nods decidedly. "Well, gentlemen, I have other, more important issues to attend to now, so you're dismissed," he orders firmly before clicking a button on his desk and calling for Agent Hill to bring him updates on the rescue and recovery efforts in New York.

Stark stalks out of the room without another word and the Captain gives the Director a parting nod before following his teammate out of the office. As soon as the door clicks shut behind them, the Director lets out an explosive sigh.

"Well, fuck," Fury says dazedly, shaking his head as he tries to wrap his brain around the existence of angels and demons.

_Kind of makes sense though_, he thinks. _I always tell Hill and Coulson that Stark makes my life a living hell._

* * *

**A/N:** So, not entirely sure where I'll be going with this story, I've only got a few general notes jotted down, but I've had this idea of making Tony a Risen for a while now and figured I might as well type something out.


End file.
